1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring the operation of a vacuum pump in a brake system.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric vacuum pumps are used in brake systems having pneumatic brake boosters for generating a vacuum in a chamber of the brake booster. The difference pressure between the chamber to which a vacuum is applied and a second chamber in the brake booster which is under ambient pressure is used for brake force support. Brake boosters of this type, which have an additional vacuum pump, are used, in particular, in vehicles having diesel engines as well as in commercial vehicles.
To maintain the brake boosting action over longer periods of operation, the operability of the vacuum pump is decisive. Due to the limited life cycle of electric vacuum pumps, the pump performance changes as a result of wear as mileage increases, which causes the brake boosting action to deteriorate.